mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Amissus
First uploaded to Fanfiction.net by Strighter on January 18th, 2013, Amissus, the Lost (now called Amissus, the Original Cut) quietly became part of the growing Brony archive of fan fiction stories. Telling the story of a stranded Alicorn stallion coming from the wilderness to Ponyville, the story is conflicted amongst its intentions of the type of story it wants to portray. Summary From the first chapter, the main character, Amissus, awakes and simply starts to travel after a brief observation of his surroundings. From the base of a cliff which he assumes he fell from, he arrives in Ponyville a day later. As the sun is setting, he passes out from his injuries and exhaustion while approaching Fluttershy's cottage, screaming in pain loud enough for Fluttershy to investigate and bring him in. Over the course of the next few chapters, Amissus is introduced to the Mane Six and they take him to the hospital. During his physical assessment, the doctor is baffled by his lack of a cutie mark. He, Twilight, and Spike converse and he storms off when it turns out he had been in a coma in Fluttershy's care for over a week. Twilight calms him and invites him to the library, which, after a brief discussion and a complaint from Spike, Amissus leaves coldly. As he is leaving through the nighttime streets, he is attacked by a colt. At this point, we see that Amissus is a well-off fighter and strategist. He sleeps under a tree in front of Carousel Boutique, Rarity's store, after the encounter. He dreams of a darkening gemmed tunnel and a voice telling him that he has failed them as 'the Light.' As ominous as it seems, it doesn't appear to be presently concerning when he wakes. He visits Rarity when he wakes up and upon seeing his ragged display of dirty bandages and casts from sleeping outside, she treats him to a day in the Ponyville spa. Amissus also receives a formal suit from her as a gift. He walks to the edge of town and watches the sunset on Ponyville. Rainbow Dash falls from the tree and momentarily watches the sunset with him, flying off with embarrassment when she accidentally leans on him. Sleeping under the same tree he had watched the sun set, he was rudely awaken by Applejack. He had apparently fallen asleep under an apple tree on Sweet Apple Acres. He accepts Applejack's offer to work for the day. While teaching Amissus about bucking apple trees, she brings him to the largest of the Acres' trees. She tells him that Macintosh and she barely get anything out of the tree because of how thick it is. Amissus's strength is displayed as he bucks the tree as hard as he can. the tree tilts from the impact and almost all the apples fall from it. After dinner that evening, he meets the Cutie Mark Crusaders after Scootaloo accidentally rides her scooter into he and the Apples. While walking away from Sweet Apple Acres, a strong wind lifts Amissus upwards into the rainclouds above and he relearns how to fly. He must land in a downpour over Ponyville and runs into the first building he sees, which happened to be the library. After recovering from the shock of the sudden entrance, the tension of the room between he and Spike escalated. It is revealed that Amissus had cast a 'personality-swap spell' between he and Spike. Amissus decides the only way to 'make things right' is to swap Spike's good spirit back with Amissus's angry spirit. The next morning, he does swap the spirits, but he decides to destroy his angry spirit. This is the point when Amissus's Alicorn magic comes into play: Giving him more power to put into the spell and switch to another spell almost instantly. Before it's completely destroyed, some of Amissus's spirit seeps back to him. This triggers his memories of escaping a city under siege. Remembering the destruction and the relevant markers, such as a bridge and the sounds of other ponies, causes a mental breakdown in Amissus. The Mane Six carry him to Sugar Cube Corner where they wait for him to come out of his entranced state. As he does, Zecora joins them and offers to help Amissus recover more of his memory. The next day, he and Rainbow spend the day together after she inadvertently challenges him by flying in his way. She invites him to her home for drinks. He accepts, but they soon become drunk and Rainbow seduces him with a kiss and he soon blacks out. He wakes up that evening and sneaks out of her cloudhouse to meet with Twilight so that she could guide him to Zecora's. But Twilight had the same intention as Rainbow Dash: Using bewitchment, she almost seduced him, but he breaks the magic and rushes into the Everfree Forest. Eventual travel brings him to Zecora's and she brews a potion, but it doesn't bring any memory. It only gives him the feeling to go to a peculiar water pool. As he approaches, a voice becomes more coherent. A spire ensnares him and he's teleported to a 'stellarscape.' This turns out to be the same place where Twilight recieved her wings in 'Magical Mystery Cure.' He manages to hide from them by cloaking himself with magic. After Twilight is sent back to Equestria, he meets with Celestia. After a brief talk, Celestia casts him out of the stellerscape just in time for him to witness Twilight's falling star. Two of the next chapters include other OCs, Burning Heart plus his dragon Spines. These OCs are apparently from a supporter of the author's: Lankore. It doesn't put much in the way of the story. Amissus talks with Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack about the princess coronation. Chapter 17, Amissus visits Rainbow Dash's, Twilight's, as well as a visionary dream, learning more about Rainbow and Twilight's romantic intention. Chapter 18, Amissus offers to help Rainbow Dash Train Scootaloo, then heads towards Canterlot for the coronation. He receives a mysterious letter from someone named Arb'mos notifying him of one of his own spies. After the coronation, Amissus skips out on the evening celebrations to be alone. He is approached by Princess Luna, who he has seen times before in dreams. She tells him that she had seen him as well and tells him that he is a 'Dreamwalker.' As they continue, they are interuppted by a griffon passing by. Amissus follows the griffon into an alley. After a scuffle, the griffon then turns into a changeling and this is the spy that Arb'mos told him about. The spy tells Amissus about the Austerelands and he takes the spy's bags from her. He finds out from the contents of the bag that he is supposed to marry a princess of the Sivinic Vexation, a kingdom (assuming) in the Austerelands. Amissus prepares to journey to the Austerelands, but not without much resistance from the friends he's made and meeting with Death herself. Before he sets off, he attempts suicide by jumping from a cloud. Death scolds him and sends him back to the living world, but not before telling them of 'Them.' The story ends with Amissus heading into the forest. Characters OCs Amissus: The main character. Alicorn stallion. Local unknown and curiosity. Constantly searching for information. Cold personality that eventually warms up. Burning Heart: Alicorn stallion. Powerful pyromancer. Doesn't like to talk about his wings. Spines: Female Thunder Dragon. Shares many traits as Spike the Dragon with the exception of having wings and being almost as big as a pony. Reception There is no major reception, but the Fanfiction.net comments of the story are fairly positive. Developments A rewrite is underway. It seems to be taking a new perspective and development than the original. External links https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8921784/1/Amissus-the-Original-Cut Rewrite (in progress): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9415013/1/Amissus-the-Lost Category:Fan fiction